Cold Love
by XDark-PriestessX
Summary: Let’s see I think this one will be about a girl, who was separated from her family at the age of 5, finds out she’s the last of the angel demons. Living by herself for years, she confronts Inuyasha in a battle. Will she later fall in love with Inuyasha’
1. Chapter 1

Ok, new story yay! Let's see I think this one will be about a girl, who was separated from her family at the age of 5, finds out she's the last of the angel demons. Living by herself for years, she confronts Inuyasha in a battle. Will she later fall in love with Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru? Or will both their cold hearts not allow them to give up their pride for love?

COLD LOVE

CHAPTER 1

A young angel demon, about the age of 5, skips happily through the forest on her way back home. She wore a pink kimono with flower designs all over it and small, tan sandals. Her long, golden-orange hair bounced up and down in the piggy-tails the young girl always wore them in. Her beautiful eyes in the shade of pink, showed happiness and joy within them.

Her large, pink, feathery wings stay folded in back of her as she ran. The little straw basket she swung on her elbow overflowed with assorted colors of flowers. Pinks, reds, purples, blues, and yellows decorated the inside of the basket and the outside as well.

"I'm getting tired," the young girl yawned and her wings unfolded to reveal beautiful, long, pink and feathery wings. The girls smiles widely and starts towards the sky, flapping her wings as hard as she could, trying to keep herself from falling.

Finally, she comes to a small house surrounded by gardens of flowers, herbs, fruits, and vegetables. She smiles even more and lands right inside the small wooden gate. "Mommy, I'm home!" She runs inside, folding her wings behind her again and holds the basket of flowers in her right hand.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm home!" she yells, skipping cheerfully into a room. "Mommy, daddy? Are you home? Hello, anybody here?" She looks around the room and sighs, "I guess they went out again. I'll just set these flowers here for them so they see them when they get home!" Then she skips out of the room and into another room.

She walks over to the bed and yawns, "Picking flowers all day makes you pretty tired, I'm going to go to sleep." With that, she lies down on a bed with the pink flowers next to it, covers up with the single blanket, and quickly goes to sleep.

"Riiko, get up!" a male's voice calls from outside the room the next morning. The young angel demon opens her eyes and thinks, 'Yay, mommy and daddy are home!' She jumps out of bed and runs into the living room.

As soon as she runs in the room, she sees two angel demons. "Good morning, mommy! Good morning, daddy!" she calls, skipping over to her mother who was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. Oh, and thank you for the beautiful flowers!" her mother answers, patting Riiko on the head and going back to her cooking.

Riiko skips over to her dad, who was trying to fix the hilt of his sword again, and kisses him on the cheek. "Good morning, baby. What are your plans for today?" her father asks, giving Riiko a little hug.

"I don't know, can I go pick some more flowers again?"

"Of course, sweetie. Just be careful, you know there are other mean demons out there!" her mother answers.

"I know, I'll be careful!" Riiko calls, running outside and grabbing a basket that was sitting by the gate. "I'm going to make a flower necklace!" Riiko, or by her full name Riiko-Kimi, squeals and flies towards the flower fields which were on the other side of the forest.

Riiko is on her way home with a basket full of flower necklaces, bracelets, and crowns, running pretty quickly in a rush to get home. 'Mommy will _love_ these!' she thinks, jumping over a little log and humming a song to herself.

"I think I'm going to stop for a second, my legs are getting tired and I'm not close enough to home to start flying yet," Riiko says aloud, sitting on a log and smiling. Suddenly, a huge demon jumps out at Riiko from behind!

Riiko screams and puts her hands in front of her face as the demon swipes at her, sending her flying backwards into the dirt and making her drop her basket. The demon comes closer and Riiko starts crying, not able to get up again.

Right as the demon was about to strike her again, and energy-whip slices the demon in half. Riiko opens her eyes and looks to see another demon who looked to be about the age of 15 standing about 10 ft. away.

The demon had long, white hair, a huge fluffy thing over his shoulder, and wore a lot of armor. He also had cold, yellow eyes, a crest on his forehead, and two purple stripes on each cheek.

Riiko stands up, smiling, "Thank you!" The demon looks at her as she picks her basket back up. "My name is Riiko-Kimi, but most people just call me Riiko. What's your name?" she introduces herself cheerfully.

"None of your business, and my intentions were not to save you," the demon says coldly, walking away.

Riiko narrows her eyes and yells, "Fine, I didn't want to know anyway! Jerk!" She starts walking away as well when the demon stops dead in his tracks. He glares back at the young girl, who was now quite far away and realizes she's an angel demon.

When she was turned towards him, he could not see her wings because they were folded. But now he could see the beautiful pink wings and changes his mind about killing her. Then he, too, begins walking away again.

Riiko gets home, mumbling about how rude the demon was and walks inside. "Mommy, Aaaagh!" she screams, seeing a site that a 5 year old really shouldn't see. Both her mother and her father were lying on the floor, bleeding and daggers standing upright in their chests.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Riiko screams, rushing over to them with tears rolling down here eyes and face. She dropped her basket by the door and was now leaning over her mother's body. "Mommy, daddy, please don't be dead! PLEASE! What about the mean demons, whose going to protect me from them?" she cries, flinging herself onto her father's body and crying.

While Riiko wept over her parents, she didn't notice that someone was watching her from one of the windows. It was the demon that had unintentionally saved her from before! He had heard her scream and decided to see what she got herself into again. "Humph, pathetic," he scoffed, walking away with an expressionless look.

Riiko, after an hour of crying, finally got up and had a very determined look on her face. "Don't worry, mommy and daddy. I won't let the bad guys get away with this one, I won't!" she says, sounded very determined.

She stands up, picking up her father's sword that was lying about a foot away from her, and walks over to her mother and father's room. She walks over to the closet, opens it, and pulls out an outfit that used to be her mother's.

It was a pink dress with no shoulders except for the straps that were about three inches wide. It had a pink bow around the waist, light pink gloves, and the bottom went to the top of her ankles. Riiko quickly changed into the dress, finding it a little big so she changed back into her kimono.

She searched through the closet until she found a pair of shoes that looked like pink wedges with straps to go around the ankle. She also found a ribbon that she tied around her neck, it was a light yellow that faded into a dark pink then faded into a light pink. She retied her hair up in red ribbons that streamed down to the bottom of her neck.

Riiko then walks into her room, carrying the dress, and neatly puts it in a small bag; along with a few other things, such as food, water, a few more kimonos, and a large book titled, Attacks to Teach to Your Angel-Demon Daughter. Riiko stuffed it all in her bag, tied her father's sword to her side, and walked back out into the living room with her bag on her back.

"Don't worry, I won't let the bad guys get away," she whispered, walking out the door and gently closing it behind her. Then, more determined than anything, Riiko-Kimi walked into the forest to figure out who killed her parents.

Ok, this is the first chapter of _Cold Love_. I hope you like it, I came up with the idea at around midnight so I don't think it's the best idea I've ever had. Then again, most my story ideas come to me at night rather than during the day. But anyway, rate, message, all that good stuff. So, until next time, like I always say Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, yay! Here we go!

RECAP: "Don't worry, I won't let the bad guys get away," she whispered, walking out the door and gently closing it behind her. Then, more determined than anything, Riiko-Kimi walked into the forest to figure out who killed her parents.

CHAPTER 2

Riiko, now about the age of 20, is walking along in the forest. The outfit she now wears is the pink dress from when she was 5. She still wears her hair in piggy-tails with the two red ribbons and she still keeps her wings folded in back of her.

In fact, the only way she looks different is that she's gotten a bit taller, the top of her dress fits better, and she's grown into a few curves. Her figure is more feminine now and she looks a lot colder than when she was 5, of course. Also, her lightly shaded pink eyes have now grown cold and hinted more closely to the shade of red.

As she walks along beside the same river she has always walked along, ever since she was 10, she senses something coming. To her, it doesn't seem very strong so she just keeps walking and ignores it. As the thing gets closer to her, she senses that there is 5 of them coming.

Being an angel and a demon, she could sense two great spiritual powers, a strong aura that felt like only half demon, and then two weak demonic auras. The only ones that caught her interest was the two great spiritual powers, one felt like that of a priestess and the other felt like that of a monk.

Riiko stops and right as she does, a half-dog demon jumps out behind her with a woman in strange clothing on his back. 'Feh, it's just a half-demon. Why waist my time?' Riiko thinks, starting to walk away again. Then a monk jumps out as well and a demon slayer with a small fox demon on her shoulder follow.

"Are you sure you sense Jewel Shards?" the half-demon asks the girl in the strange clothes as she jumps off his back.

"Yeah, two of them," she answers, looking straight at Riiko. Riiko had to flinch a little at this because, in one of her past battles, she accumulated two strange jewel shards that she later found out where shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Hey, you have Jewel Shards and I want them! So either hand them over or I'll take them from you!" the half-demon yells at Riiko.

Riiko just keeps walking, "Now, why would I just hand over pieces to the Shikon Jewel? Especially to a half-breed like you!"

The half-demon starts to growl when the demon-slayer says, "Inuyasha, calm down. She's a female, don't be so rude!"

'So the half-breed's name is Inuyasha, huh? Interesting, I think I've heard that name before,' Riiko thinks, unfolding her wings.

"Yes, Inuyasha, calm down. This _is_ a young lady, perhaps manners are in order here," the monk says calmly, but sounding like he was up to something to Riiko.

"Miroku, don't even try it!" the demon slayer yells, glaring at him. The monk, Miroku, blushes and smiles at the demon slayer.

"Now, now Sango, I was not up to anything! I was simply agreeing with you!"

"Yeah right," Inuyasha mumbles, pulling out his sword. "Now, are you going to give me the Jewel Shards? Or am I going to have to take them from you by force?"

Riiko turns around, just barely, and glares back at the half-demon. "I do not have to answer to such pathetic creatures."

"Jeez, she sounds a lot like Sesshomaru, doesn't she?" the fox demon whispers to the priestess who nods. Inuyasha starts growling again when Miroku walks over to Riiko, making her turn around to glare coldly down at him.

Miroku takes Riiko's hand and you can see the redness in her eyes growing even more red, almost completely making the pink disappear. "Now, what's a pretty, young maiden like you doing out here all alone?" Miroku asks, smiling at her.

Riiko just glares down at him and hears the little fox demon sigh, "he's done it again!"

"I was wondering, if you would do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asks, smiling sweetly at Riiko.

"No," Riiko shoots, pulling her hands back and flapping her wings as hard as she can, creating a strong wind that sends Miroku flying back and into a tree. Riiko turns to leave and is just about to take off when she hears something behind her.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yells, flinging his sword towards Riiko. Riiko smirks, thinking, 'a _wind_ scar, huh? Ha, I am an angel-demon! Wind is one of my attacks!' She starts flapping her wings again towards Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

After a second or two, she manages to redirect the wind coming from the attack so that it goes flying back at them. "Kagome, watch out!" Inuyasha yells, picking her up and jumping off to the side with everyone else.

Riiko gives a low laugh and walks off, disappearing into the trees. "Pathetic half-breed, thinking he can defeat me with something from the wind! Doesn't he know that wind is an angel demon's main attack? Then again, those pathetic beings are almost as low in intelligence as humans are! Ha!" Riiko laughs, talking to herself.

She walks further into the forest until it starts getting dark. She stops, sets up a small camp and lies down on the ground with her wings wrapping around her like a blanket. After a couple of hours and the fire dies out, Riiko is fast asleep and in a dream world.

When Riiko finally wakes up the next morning it looks to be about noon. "Well, I'd better get going." She stands up and right as she does she notices a small, velvet pack lying on the ground beside her.

"Hmm, must've fell out while I was asleep." She picks the pack up to notice that it's empty! "What the-'' then she remembers the half-demon from last night, "that stupid half-breed must have stolen my jewel shards! Well, then I guess I'll just have to get them back!"

Riiko puts the pack in a pocket and starts walking away, looking for the aura that was only half demon. She starts walking and not five minutes later, a demon jumps out at her from behind! Riiko spins around and glares at the ugly demon.

"Ugh, this is a waste of time! I have to find that stupid half-breed!" she complains, pulling out her sword and quickly slicing the demon in half. It screams in pain and agony and finally disintegrates, leaving behind it two Jewel Shards.

"Well, maybe it wasn't too much of a waste of time. But I still have to find the stupid half-breed that stole my Jewel Shards!" Riiko puts the two shards in her pack and starts walking again.

After a couple hours, she locates Inuyasha's aura, the monk and priestess's spiritual powers, and the two weaker demonic auras. "It's about time! Getting my shards back shouldn't be too much of a burden, considering how weak that Inuyasha is!"

Riiko keeps walking until about five minutes later she comes to a very interesting scene. As she walks out into the open field, she can see Inuyasha and his gang but he seems to be fighting someone.

"Now I wonder who that could be?" she whispers to herself, walking a little closer. 'It's a demon, I know that for sure. His demonic aura is quite strong as well, not to mention he seems to be making hardly any effort while fighting Inuyasha! But he seems familiar, I don't know why,' she thinks, watching in amusement as Inuyasha is thrown backwards by this strange demon.

The demon just stood there, his long, white hair swaying in the wind, holding a sword with a strong demonic aura around it towards Inuyasha. All Riiko could make out was that he had long, white hair, a large fluffy thing over his shoulder, and wore quite a bit of armor because of how far away she was standing.

'Humph, he'd better not try to take _my_ Jewel Shards! Although, if he tried it would be easy enough to get them back from him as well,' Riiko thinks, inching behind some trees so she could get a closer look at the demon fighting Inuyasha.

"How pathetic, you still haven't discovered how weak you really are, half-breed!" the demon says plainly, an expressionless look resting upon his face. As Riiko got closer, she could also see his cold yellow eyes, blue crest on his forehead, and the two purple stripes on each cheek.

"Shut up! If anyone is weak around here, it's you!" Inuyasha yells, pulling himself back up and getting his sword in an attack position. Inuyasha runs at the demon once again, but he just ends up getting himself thrown back by the power of the sword.

'This demon is quite amazing, but I still want my Jewel Shards! Maybe this would be a good time to attack him, when he's distracted by something else!' Riiko thinks, pulling out her sword and getting ready to jump out from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulls himself up again and is just about to use the Wind Scar, when Riiko suddenly jumps out behind him. Everyone looks at her and the demon glares at her. "You again! I thought you were gone!" Inuyasha yells, glaring at Riiko.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, you pathetic half-demon! Give me my Jewel Shards back!" Riiko yells, getting ready to attack him.

"WHAT?! I don't have your Jewel Shards!"

Riiko's eyes start to turn a darker shade of red again and she yells, "Don't play coy with me! I know you took them while I was asleep last night! Who else could have possibly gotten them without waking me!"

"How the hell should I know? But I didn't take your stupid Jewel Shards!"

Riiko gets even more pissed and her wings start flapping as hard as they can again, creating a strong wind that hurtled straight towards Inuyasha. Suddenly, Myoga jumps up on Inuyasha's shoulder saying, "That can't be!"

Inuyasha looks down at the little flea on his shoulder and asks, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha, what is that girl's name?"

"How the hell should I know? All I know is that she had jewel shards yesterday and for some reason my Wind Scar wouldn't work against her!"

Myoga widens his eyes and exclaims, "So it _is_ her then!"

"Who? Who is she?"

"Riiko-Kimi, she's an angel-demon. And the last one I might add."

"So? Why should I care?"

"Oh master Inuyasha, being the last of her kind, if she gets killed there obviously won't be anymore angel demons! Without angel demons, the gateways between this world and the next could open and that would reek havoc on all mankind!"

Inuyasha sighs and Riiko's wings finally create enough wind to send Inuyasha flying into a tree! He gets back up and rubs his head, glaring at Riiko. The demon he was fighting with glares at Inuyasha and walks away into the forest.

"Give me my Jewel Shards and maybe I won't kill you!" Riiko screams as Inuyasha pulls out his sword again.

"Wait, what's your name?" the priestess, or the girl with funny clothes, asks as she walks up.

"Riiko-Kimi, but most people just call me Riiko."

"Well, Riiko, I'm Kagome and I think you're a little confused. See, once we ran into you yesterday we've been looking for Naraku; we didn't take your Jewel Shards," the priestess explains.

Riiko narrows her eyes, "How do I know you're not lying?" She puts her sword away and Inuyasha puts his away as well.

"How do we know _you're_ not trying to trick us into giving you Jewel Shards? Like we would anyway," Inuyasha yells, pretty ticked.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome says plainly, not even looking back at him. Riiko watches in amusement as he does a face plant as the beads start to glow.

"How did you do that?" Riiko asks, lifting an eyebrow up at Inuyasha as he pulls himself out of the hole he was in.

"Prayer beads, but that's beside the point. Don't worry, you can trust me! I promise we didn't take your Jewel Shards," Kagome explains, smiling.

"Fine, I'll believe you. But if I find out that you're lying I'll come back for you, and you won't be able to talk me out of killing you!" Riiko says coldly and turns around. She walks back into the forest the same way she came from.

'If they're lying, they're all dead!' she thinks, walking further into the forest. 'But something that I keep thinking about is that demon! He seemed oddly familiar, like I've met him somewhere before. Ah, I probably just saw him while I was flying home one day when I was younger. I did always see a lot of people on the way home from the flower fields.'

She laughs to herself a little but her thoughts keep going back to him. 'But something seems more familiar about him, like I've actually _met_ him before! Like I've had a real run-in with him, when I was younger or something. But when my parents were murdered, I sort of forgot everything. Except the site I saw, that's something that will forever haunt my mind.'

Ok, leaving you here. Weird, I wonder if she does know this demon (who we all better know who it is!). Maybe next chapter we'll find out, maybe not. You'll just have to see! So, until next time, Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, no intro, skipping.

RECAP: She laughs to herself a little but her thoughts keep going back to him. 'But something seems more familiar about him, like I've actually _met_ him before! It's like I've had a real run-in with him, when I was younger or something. But when my parents were murdered, I sort of forgot everything. Except the site I saw, that's something that will forever haunt my mind.'

CHAPTER 3

Riiko is still walking through the forest when she senses something coming. 'Hmm, seems pretty strong. I don't detect any spiritual powers, but I bet I can still take it!' Riiko thinks, glaring into the forest.

'No spiritual powers, but it's pretty strong whatever it is. Oh well, I enjoy an occasional challenge,' Riiko thinks. She puts her hand on the hilt of her sword, smirking, and right as she does the demon from earlier walks out. Only this time he has two companions.

One was a little green imp with a staff that was twice as big as him and had two heads on it. The other was a small human girl that looked to be about 7 years old. "You were the one fighting Inuyasha earlier," Riiko exclaims, standing up straight again and taking her hand off her sword.

The demon just narrows his eyes at Riiko and says in a cold tone, "Move."

Riiko narrows her eyes as well, "Why should I? No one is the boss of me!" She pulls out her sword and glares at the demon in front of her.

"You wench! Do not act with such rudeness to my Lord!" the little green imp yells at her. She quickly switches her glare from the demon to a death glare at the imp. Riiko's eyes started getting darker, getting red again, while her wings start to flap at him.

She creates a strong wind headed straight at Jaken, sending him flying back. The demon watches in somewhat of a shock at Riiko. "Ooh, those are really beautiful wings!" the little girls exclaims, looking at Riiko's now unfolded wings.

Everyone looks down at the smiling child and Riiko has a small flashback. 'She sounds like me when I was about that age,' Riiko thinks, then looks back to the demon. "You're an angel demon?" he asks, narrowing his eyes again.

"Yeah, so what? Got a problem with that?"

"What's your name?"

"And, uh, _why_ should I tell you again? I seemed to miss that point, fill me in. While you're at it, why don't you tell me _your_ name?"

The demon glares at Riiko, popping his knuckles on his side. "If you don't, I'll kill you."

"Ha, like you could! I hope you don't try anything that stupid half-demon did, trying something with Wind on an angel demon!"

Suddenly, the demon swings his arm towards Riiko, sending an energy-whip at her. She quickly pulls out her sword and blocks it, narrowing her eyes. 'That energy-whip, I've seen that attack before!' Blocking the energy whip a few more times, the demon finally stops.

"What, can't kill me as easily as you'd like to?" Riiko prods, smirking and putting her sword back in it's sheathe.

He glares at her and puts his hand outwards towards her, sending a poison gas at her. Riiko's eyes widen as she steps back a little in an attempt to avoid the poison. In the process, unfortunately, she trips on a root and falls backwards.

The demon walks up to her and glares down at her. "Fine, but before you kill me, what _is_ your name?" Riiko glares up at him. He just glares down at her and then starts walking away. "Grrr, people like that piss me off," Riiko complains, getting up and brushing herself off.

She looks over to see that the demon has already left and was long gone. "Jerk," she mumbles and starts walking in the opposite direction he went.

A couple hours pass and Riiko starts to get tired. "Stopping now," she yawns and kneels down at the river she was walking beside. She splashes her face with some water and right as she stands up, she senses something coming. "Ugh, I'm too tired to fight!" she whines.

What she didn't realize though, is that there was a demon right behind her! It jumps out from behind her and she spins around in shock. There, right in front of her, was a huge demon about two times her size!

Screaming, she puts her hands in front of her face, out of nerve, as the demon swipes at her and sends her flying back into the dirt. The demon comes walking up to the dirt-covered and injured Riiko, picking her up by the collar of her outfit!

She tries pulling its huge hand off her dress, but fails. Riiko thought she was done for, but out of nowhere, an energy-whip slices the demon in half, sending Riiko falling back to the ground with a loud 'thump.'

Riiko looks up Sweat Drop "You have got to be kidding me! How many times can I run into you in one day?" Riiko exclaims, pulling herself up and dusting herself off. "I could have killed that demon if you hadn't of come along. Can I at least know your name since you butted in and saved me?"

"None of your business, and my intentions were not to save you," the demon says coldly, walking away.

Riiko narrows her eyes and yells, "Fine, I didn't want to know anyway! You jerk!" She starts walking away as well when the demon stops dead in his tracks. Riiko, too, stops dead in _her_ tracks.

'I know where I know him from!' Riiko thinks, staring back at the demon. The demon turns back towards Riiko and they stare at each other for a second. "It was you, when I was 5. I was attacked by a demon and you just happened to show up and kill it before it could hit me again. I said the exact same thing last time when you wouldn't answer, so you're still a jerk!" Riiko explains, glaring every so slightly at him.

"So, what _is_ your name?" she asks. The demon looks like he had a sudden flashback as well. 'That was the angel demon that her parents were murdered the same day I saved her from a demon,' the demon thinks.

"Sesshomaru," he answers quietly.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I suppose I'll see you around!" Riiko exclaims, starting to walk off in the opposite direction.

"What is _your_ name? I told you mine, so what is yours?" Sesshomaru asks, narrowing his eyes at the angel demon walking away from him.

"Riiko, my name is Riiko-Kimi. Tell me, how do you know Inuyasha? How do you fight him so easily without even looking like you're trying?" she explains, turning around and stopping.

"He is my half-brother, a weak half-demon. How is it you know him?"

"I met him one day walking through the forest. Tried to steal my freaking Jewel Shards! How pathetic. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

She starts walking away again and Sesshomaru walks in the opposite direction of her. After a couple of minutes, both demons are completely out of each other's sight and Riiko is back to thinking about Sesshomaru again.

"I could have taken that pathetic demon; he did not need to interfere. Oh well, all I want to know right now is who the heck stole my Jewel Shards! They are dead when I find them!" Riiko tells herself aloud.

She sits down on a stump for a while, thinking about her Jewel Shards. "Another thing I would like to know is why I didn't sense anything coming. I mean, even if it was a human, I would have still known if someone was near me and woken up. It must have been a demon, but I could not sense a demonic aura last night either."

"Naraku, I know you are there. You might as well come out before I take that stupid head of yours off your shoulders!" Riiko says plainly, glaring towards a shadow in the forest.

"Great sense of smell, I think I chose the right person when I chose you," he smirks, walking out towards Riiko.

"Chose me? What am I, a prize or something?" Riiko's eyes start turning red again when Naraku chuckles that pathetic noise of his he calls a voice. Naraku had long, black hair, was somewhat tall, and mostly wore a white, baboon pelt.

"You know, you had better show some respect to me. If it weren't for me, you would probably be dead right now!" Naraku narrows his eyes at her.

"I've told you once; I've told you a million times, I could have taken down that pathetic demon! You just happened to interfere and decided that you owned me! You know what? I am not yours to control, I do not belong to _anyone!_" Riiko yells, standing up and turning her back to Naraku.

"Oh really, is that so?" Naraku uses one of his roots and wraps it around Riiko's body.

"Hey! Let me go you jerk!" Riiko screams, trying to struggle out.

"No, I have got a job for you and you are going to do it. Otherwise, I will just let that demon out for you again!"

"Ha, bring him out! Bring out all the demons, I do not care! I may not have been strong enough to beat him then, but I am now. And I would never help you with anything even if it costs me my life!"

Naraku smirks, wrapping another root around Riiko and tightening his grip on her. "Oh, I can fix that. I can fix that quite easily. You see, the job I want you to do is . . . bring your parents back," he whispers in her ear. Riiko's eyes widen and she's so shocked that she can barely even move.

"Yes, but to bring them back-"

"No! There's something bad I have to do and I'm not going to do it! You would only want my parents back if they were of some use to you! I will not become one of your puppets and play along with everything you do!"

Naraku uses another root and wraps it around Riiko's mouth, continuing, "I will bring your parents back if you bring someone to me!" Riiko glares at him and he takes the root off of her mouth and she gives him a death glare.

"I will _not_ help you! Kill me for all I care, I would not help a pathetic, arrogant, self-centered, half-breed like you!" Riiko yells, slicing the root holding her in half. Naraku looks at her in shock as she jumps further away from him.

"I think you will, I really do," Naraku glares, sending ten of the roots towards Riiko. She flaps her wings towards them, but before she can create enough wind, the roots wrap around her. They hold her still so she cannot move at all, and bring her towards Naraku.

"You see, if you do not carry out my will, I will kill you!" He pulls out a sort of prayer bead looking necklace and grasps it tightly. The beads glow a red color, turning the beads a blood red. After the glow subsides, Naraku places the beads on the struggling angel demon.

"These beads will make sure that you do my will. If you choose to disobey me," Naraku explains as he pulls out a small, red crystal that looked as if it were made of dried blood, "all I have to do is squeeze this crystal."

The roots unwrap from around Riiko's body and drops her to the ground. Riiko sits on the ground, trying to pull the beads off, but to no avail. Naraku chuckles evilly and squeezes the crystal ever-so-slightly. Unfortunately, even the smallest amount of pressure to the crystal caused Riiko to fall in pain, holding her neck.

"Now that you understand how much pain even a small amount of pressure to the crystal can cause, I believe you will behave somewhat better," Naraku smiles evilly.

"You had better rethink that," Riiko chokes out, looking down so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"What?"

"No matter the amount of pain, I told you I would not help you. I will stand by my word!" Suddenly, Riiko pulls her sword out and slices Naraku in half, smirking. Her smile, although, quickly turns to a frown when the crystal disappears and a demon puppet appears sliced in half where Naraku used to be.

"Damn it! It was only a demon puppet. Naraku is such a coward, he never really fights for himself! He is such a wimp, he is too weak and he knows it. That is why he uses demon puppets to do all his work!"

Riiko sheathes her sword and starts walking away, examining the beads carefully. "I guess the only way to get these stupid things off is to kill Naraku. So I guess that is my next stop, Naraku's castle."

Ok, I think I'll leave you here. Message and rate and all that good stuff. Ideas are definitely welcome, even if you think it is a bad idea, I would appreciate it if you messaged me. Well, until next time, Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP: Riiko sheathes her sword and starts walking away, examining the beads carefully. "I guess the only way to get these stupid things off is to kill Naraku. So I guess that is my next stop, Naraku's castle."

CHAPTER 4

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are sitting by a river, listening to Myoga tell them the past of the angel demons. "For many centuries, angel demons have been the guardians of the gate to the netherworld. When one dies the child soon takes the responsibility of guarding the gate.

"For years, even before Master Inuyasha's father was born, angel demons lived in peace and guarded the gate. Unfortunately, about 100 years before Inuyasha's father took control, a group of evil demons decided to take control of the netherworld. That was when the Sounga was created.

"The demons, with the help of Sounga, were able to break past the gate from the netherworld. They broke past the gate but were quickly met by the angel demon currently at the gate, Riiko-Kimi's great, great grandfather. Regretfully, he was overcome by the demons and killed, therefore letting the demons out.

"Well, luckily, he already had a son who was about 16 and he took over the job of guarding the gate. He couldn't defeat the demons that were already out, though, and thus started the war between the angel demons and the evil demons from the netherworld. For many years afterwards, the angel demons were killed in numerous amounts by the evil demons until Riiko's parents.

"Riiko's parents were able to defeat most of the demons, but they were the only angel demons left after the whole war. They lived in peace for many years, but apparently after Riiko was born the remaining demons came back," Myoga explained.

"So they killed Riiko's parents when they got the chance after so many years?" Sango finishes, looking curiously at the little flea on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes, they killed Riiko's parents, making Riiko the only living angel demon on Earth."

"Well, why didn't they kill Riiko when they murdered her parents?" Kagome asks, looking up from her train of thought.

"Yes, wouldn't Riiko pose as much of a threat to them as her parents would?" Miroku cuts in before Myoga could answer.

"I believe she would, I am not entirely sure of why she wasn't murdered, but I have heard a story."

"What's that?" Shippo asks.

"Well, from what I heard, she wasn't home when it happened. They say she was out in a field, but the demons knew she existed so they sent out one demon to kill her. Some how she survived, even though the demon found her. I had heard a couple stories on how she survived. One was that when the demon attacked her, she quickly flew into the sky and escaped it."

"What's the other one?" Inuyasha asks.

"The second story was that she was saved by a passing demon. That demon just happened to be the son of Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha's own brother."

"WHAT?!" the whole group yells, not believing what they had just heard.

"Sesshomaru? There's no way Sesshomaru would save anyone!" Inuyasha yells.

"Well, I don't think he meant to. Like I said, it was a passing demon. What I think is that Sesshomaru was passing through the woods and saw the demon and decided to kill it. Which saved Miss Riiko-Kimi in the process."

Everyone stays silent for a moment, thinking about the whole thing. Suddenly, Shippo looks up and breaks the silence, "So Sesshomaru saved someone and it just happened to be the very last angel demon alive? Weird."

Everyone nods in agreement. "So, then what happens if she dies?" Inuyasha asks, looking over at the small flea resting upon his shoulder.

"Well, for starters the gate to the netherworld could easily open. Along with that, the demons that are strong enough to pass through to the world of the living, could easily take over our world. The world of the living will be taken over by darkness," Myoga explains, uncrossing his arms and standing up.

"So Sesshomaru and Riiko-Kimi already know each other, that is quite interesting," Miroku compels.

"I suppose so, but it seems that she's forgotten everything since her parents died. I'm not sure if they'd remember each other even if they had met face to face. But there _is_ a legend that two of the most unlikely people will get together and defeat a common enemy. The only thing is, is that they will not know each other is fighting him," Myoga explains.

"And who would that be?" Inuyasha asks, crossing his arms again.

"Sesshomaru and Riiko-Kimi are destined to defeat Naraku together." Everyone falls silent and until Inuyasha speaks up again.

"No way! If anyone is going to defeat Naraku, it's going to be me! Not Sesshomaru, not even this damn angel demon!" he yells, standing up and curling his fist. Everyone looks up at him and they all sigh.

"He's so stubborn," Sango sighs, looking down.

"That, I fear, is an understatement," Miroku adds.

Inuyasha glares at them both and Kagome stands up as well, "So, if Sesshomaru and Riiko-Kimi don't get together, what happens?" Myoga thinks about this for a moment, he wasn't really sure of the answer himself.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. But, they have had a few run-ins now. I'm not so sure about them getting together anytime soon, though."

"Who cares? Let's go kill Naraku before those two _do_ get to him first," Inuyasha snarls, crossing his arms. The rest of the gang stand up as well, Kirara transforms and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jump up on her back while Inuyasha pulls Kagome on his back. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha searches for Naraku scent, failing. "Well, let's just continue in the direction we were going." They quickly take off towards the east in a hurry, searching for the ever-disappearing Naraku.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin walk along a forest dirt path, silent as usual. "Lord Sesshomaru, who was that pretty lady we met earlier?" Rin asks, breaking the silence. She had been thinking about it since they had left and finally decided to bring it up, it almost drove her crazy wondering. Sesshomaru stayed silent, he was thinking about her as well, but not who she was. He was wondering if she was the person he thought she was, he was going to go crazy if he didn't find out soon. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What Rin?" he finally answers, not hearing her before.

"Who was that pretty lady we saw earlier today?"

"Just an angel demon, now quiet Rin."

"Ok, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaims, putting her hands over her mouth while smiling. Jaken looks up at her and rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath about the pathetic actions of humans. Rin, finally taking her hands off her mouth, starts swinging her legs over Ah-Un, who's back she was riding on.

'_Could she possibly be the one? I've got to figure this out before I go insane,_' Sesshomaru continues thinking, trying to think of a way to figure it out. '_Oh well, I'll worry about that later, right now I need to find Naraku. He's my main interest at this point._'

Riiko-Kimi continued through the forest on foot, she didn't really feel like flying at that moment. She was thinking about what Naraku had said, '_Why does he want my parents? What could he possibly need with them? They'd never help him even if he did bring them back!_' As she walks, heading towards where she knew his castle was, she couldn't get the whole thing off her mind.

"Damn it, this is pissing me off. I'm going to find out what he wants, even if it kills me!" she says aloud, taking flight and flying towards Naraku's castle. After a little while, she senses a huge demonic aura near, recognizing it as Naraku's, she flies towards it. "Not to mention I have to figure out some way to get these stupid beads off!" As soon as she reaches the castle, Kagura greets her jumping down from her feather.

"Kagura, let me guess, Naraku sent you?" Riiko-Kimi guesses, crossing her arms and looks at Kagura annoyed.

"Yeah, he said you would come so he told me to come meet you when you finally got here," Kagura answers, putting her feather back in her hair.

"Typical."

Kagura and Riiko-Kimi got along a lot better than any one. Since both Kagura and Riiko-Kimi despised Naraku, they were on the same page and could agree with each other better. Riiko-Kimi didn't really like Kanna, though, she always thought Kanna was too much of 'the perfect child' for her. She _really_ didn't like Hakudoshi, either. She knew Hakudoshi didn't like her and he knew she didn't like him, so it all worked out.

Kagura leads Riiko-Kimi to the castle in silence and, upon reaching it, Kagura departs without a word, just a simple wave and she is gone. Riiko-Kimi watches as Kagura leaves, thinking about how much Naraku torture her. She didn't like the idea and she told Kagura that, one day, she was going to help her be free of Naraku. But until then, she only did what she could to kill Naraku herself.

Riiko-Kimi walks into the castle and almost immediately see Naraku waiting for her there. "So, Riiko-Kimi, you did show up after all. Well then, I suppose you want to know why I intend on bringing your parents back? Then I shall tell you, I will use them to gain their powers and become even stronger," Naraku smirks, pulling the crystal quickly when Riiko-Kimi glares at him and puts her hand on her sword.

Well, later ya'll. It's pretty much 12:30 so I'm going to bed. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So, as usual, rate, review, and message! Till next chapter, Sayonara! -


End file.
